Zaddan Empire
The Zaddan Empire is an old nation, existing since the time of the Xythyr-Chai war. Though they are currently a theocratic regime, multiple times in their history they have nearly been destroyed, most notably during the Silokrieon-Zaddan War. This regime formed due to their vastly reduced number. Thus, they have leaned towards using Zaddites, genetically modified humans taken from Earth in 8000 B.C.E., as soldiers. Their homeworld is located on the water rich world of Zaddius. Government The Zaddan government is an all powerful theocracy ruled by the zaddans. Controlled by a master zaddan and nobody knows its name except the high priests that protect it. It is simply referred to as Zadda (it is confirmed that it is not the master zaddan's name). Zadda's orders are relayed and carried out by the lowest zaddans, who command ships and task forces. Technology Zaddan technology is extremely complex and powerful. Technology of the type of the zaddan's is nearly unheard of. Dimensional drives are extremely common for Zaddan ships and are much more efficient than Altharon counterparts. Their fusion generators run on elements that other species have yet to figure out how to do, yet they pull it off with ease. While Zaddan technology is extremely advanced, they tend to not use cybernetics. Military Almost all of the Empire's military is made up of zaddites, the genetically modified humans made by the zaddans thousands of years ago. The style of combat is more of a stand and fight philosophy. Zaddite lines eerily resemble the line infantry fighting style of most nations from the 18th and 19th century. Psychic Organization Zaddite squads are normally led by an untrained psychic known as priests or warrior-priests. These warriors are not trained in their psychic powers and must train through battle to improve their psychic abilities. Many priests develop their skills through necessity, their mind reading abilities developing from the need to know what their enemy is doing, their ability to move objects devloping from the need to disable enemy forces. When a warrior-priest or priest proves their skills, they will be promoted, often leading to the zealot rank, which only comes after dozens of battles. At this point they have developed their skills so much that they are formidable opponents in not only strategy, but also individual combat. Individual zealots, who show more promise than any of the others are pormoted to the status of prophet, and lead entire armies or fleets into combat. Prophets are trained in more advanced psychic abilities, including levitation. Armor Organization Zaddites do not use armored vehicles often, but they are extremely powerful and can individually take on enemy vehicles. Weaponry Much of Zaddan weapons technology favors plasma and laser technology. Most zaddite weaponry consists of plasma and energy staves. In addition, more advanced and rare weaponry are employed by the zaddans themselves and their high ranked zaddites. Zaddites have a limited ability to use psychokinesis, though only prophet zaddites are trained to use it. This allows them to press buttons and other tasks without ever laying a finger on them. This is what allows prophets to use their weapons to great effect. Zaddan Physiology Zaddans have 8 tentacles and resemble a starfish with an eye in the center with soft skin. Zaddans are a deep orange color and can span 8 feet in diameter when their tentacles are stretched. Zaddite Physiology Zaddites are extremely genetically modified humans such that they are beyond recognition on a physiological level and only resemble humans in appearance and profile. Turned cold blooded, these engineered soldiers are killing machines specifically designed to fight in fast fights, quickly taking down enemy targets. Due to their cold blooded-ness, the exoskeleton armor they wear is able to regulate their body temperature, which allows the zaddites to enter different states. In combat they operate at maximum temperature, allowing them to think fast and exert a lot of energy to perform their combat duties. Otherwise, they usually operate in a state of low temperature, making them consume little energy which saves resources. Category:Nations/Races Category:Zaddan Empire